


Payback is a Slut

by StarkRavingPervert



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Charmspeak (Percy Jackson), Cheating, Drug-Induced Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Underage Sex, smutty crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRavingPervert/pseuds/StarkRavingPervert
Summary: Drew has been waiting to get payback on Piper for stealing her role as head of the Aphrodite Cabin for over two years. When her mother gives her a special birthday present, Drew gets her chance. Somehow Nico gets tied up in it all.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Piper McLean
Kudos: 33





	Payback is a Slut

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read the Trials of Apollo books, so we're just gonna say that this is an AU where they never happened.

Drew Tanaka knew that most of her siblings thought she was a bitch, and that wasn't speculation either. She'd been called one to her face on more than one occasion, but it wasn't her fault. She was the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl in the cabin, in the whole camp even. She deserved respect and envy, she was better than anyone else. And for a few short months, she got what she deserved, she was the queen of her cabin. Everyone had to listen to her.

But then Piper McLean showed up one day and started causing trouble. Disobeying her, getting other Aphrodite kids to stand up to her, and then she had the gall to come back from her cabin demanding she be made head counselor. As if those weren't enough reasons for Drew to hate her, Piper was also dating the hottest boy in Camp, Jason Grace, son of Zeus. Where did she get off? The first recognized son of Zeus in Gods know how long and he's dating Piper? With her uneven messy hair, and her stupid feather? It drove Drew up the wall.

But today Drew was finally going to get her payback.

For her nineteenth birthday, Drew had received a rare visit from her mother, the goddess Aphrodite. It had been an incredible surprise, and her mother's gift had been an even bigger surprise. It was a small packet of powder, like the kind you put in water to make it taste like lemonade. The front of the packet read _Desire_ and Aphrodite explained that it was a special aphrodisiac she had created. Just a pinch of the powder mixed in with a drink would make who ever drank horny enough to keep going for an hour. She'd said that it was so that Drew and the guy she'd been hooking up with could spend her whole birthday weekend in bed without ever needing to take a break. (Godly parents were so fucking weird.) Aphrodite had been very clear about the side effects though. Drew should never use more than a pinch at a time, too much and the drinker would been unbearably horny, they wouldn't be able to think about anything but sex for at least three days. Drew was also warned to be careful about who she used it around, as one of the side effects was becoming hyper-focused on the first person you saw after drinking it. It wasn't guaranteed to happen, but much like the arousal, the chances of it happening escalated with how much the user drank.

Drew hadn't ended up using it that weekend, as her newest boytoy hadn't been around for her birthday. Honestly, Drew had forgotten about the powder until she got back to Camp Half-Blood the previous day and began unpacking her backpack. It was then that the plan formed in her head.

Jason was at Camp Jupiter and wouldn't be back for at least a week, part of some stupid agreement between the Greeks and Romans to keep in communication, and while it robbed Drew of some delicious eye candy, it also gave her the perfect opportunity for payback.

It was just after lunch when Drew returned to the Aphrodite Cabin, she went to the bathroom to check her make up (perfect as always) and waited. Soon enough Piper came waltzing in, sweat running down her head. Her outfit was predictably plain, just an orange Camp shirt, and some denim shorts. _How could anyone think she's better looking than me?_ Drew wondered.

"Oh," Piper said when she saw Drew come out of the bathroom. "Hey Drew, I didn't know anyone else was here." Drew fought the urge to frown, _Of course I'm here, you ditz. It's_ my _cabin, I belong here. Unlike you._ Piper looked around in the chest at the foot of her bed, digging through the various items there, before closing it with a huff. "Have you seen my water bottle around?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Drew. Drew feigned looking around before walking over and picking up the pink aluminum bottle from under the bed next to Piper's.

"Is this it?" Drew asked, as if she hadn't specifically planted it there after stealing it while Piper showered this morning.

Piper perked up and came over to take it, "Yes! Thank you, it must have rolled under the bed this morning. Thank Gods, it's gotta be a hundred degrees out there." Drew wanted to groan, _Is_ _she actually talking about the weather? How boring can you get?_ But Drew kept the smile on her face, knowing that she needed to act like she didn't hate the other girl's guts if her plan was gonna work.

"Hey Piper, I was wondering if we could talk for a second?"

Piper gave her a curious look, and Drew's smile at that was real. Piper acted civil, and told the other Aphrodite kids not to pick fights with her, but Drew knew that deep down Piper hated her. Hated that she knew Drew was prettier than her, a better fit for head counselor than her, and a better girlfriend for Jason. Piper's trepidation was proof of that to Drew. "Uh yeah, what's up?"

"I've been thinking, and I just feel so bad for how I treated you when you first came to camp. I let all that power go to my head and just.... Gods I was such a bitch. I feel terrible, do you think we could just start over?" As Drew spoke, Piper's kaleidoscope eyes widened, and then her expression softened into a small smile.

 _"_ Uh yeah, Drew, sure thing." Piper said, sounding surprised but not disbelieving. Drew smiled back and pulled the other girl into a tight hug. _Hook, line, and sinker, bitch._

"Thanks hon." Drew pulled away form the hug before reaching into her back pocket and pulled out the _Desire_ packet. "This is a little gift, it's some kind of new drink mix. Apparently it adds all sorts of electrolytes and stuff to your water. I figured you could use it more than me, since you're leading the tracking lesson for today."

Piper took the packet from Drew and inspected it, "Desire?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at the pink cursive lettering. Drew just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, thanks Drew. I appreciate it, it really is hot out. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Sure thing, Sweetie." Drew waved at Piper's retreating form, smiling widely _. Let's see how long you and Jason last once he finds out you've fucked half the camp._

* * *

_That was weird_ Piper thought as she walked away from her cabin. Drew had been nothing but rude to Piper from the first day she'd come to camp, but suddenly she wanted to make up. Piper wasn't sure she bought it, but she had other thigns to worry about at the moment. Namely, Nico.

Will Solace had broken up with Nico last week, and Nico was sulking. It was bad enough to go through a break up after almost two years, but now Nico was regressing back into the quiet, moody kid he'd been before the end of the war. Jason had been trying to cheer Nico up, but he'd had to go Camp Jupiter with Percy. So he'd asked Piper if she could keep Nico company while he was gone, Piper had thought the request was kind of over the top. "He's sixteen and going through his first break up, Jason. He's not gonna kill himself, he just needs to mope for a few days. He'll be fine." It wasn't that she didn't sympathize with Nico, she'd been heartbroken when she found out that her relationship with Jason had been a fantasy planted in her head by Hera. But she couldn't imagine that Nico wanted anyone following him around all day and trying to cheer him up. Besides, she and Nico had only ever hung out with Jason around, wasn't Nico gonna see right through her when she was suddenly trying to hang out with him?

But then Jason had given her this puppydog look, and all of the sudden Piper was helping Nico teach other campers tracking skills, instead of teaching Pegasi riding like she was supposed to. Although Katie Gardener had been more than happy to switch with her. Nico might have become a lot more accepted at Camp Half-Blood, but there were still some who found the son of Hades kind of creepy.

As they led a group of younger campers into the woods, Piper looked over at Nico. He was wearing black jeans, and a grey "The Clash" t-shirt. His hair was longer, and still as messy as ever. He'd grown a bit, but he was still only a couple inches taller than Piper. Weirdly enough, it didn't look like the oppressive heat was bothering him, even though his pale skin ought to be burning to a crisp. "So...." Piper searched for something to say, but couldn't think of anything.

Nico side eyed her, "You don't need to babysit me, I'm not gonna fall apart if I'm left alone for an hour." Piper felt her face heat up, and she saw the look on his face, a mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

"No no, that's not it." She rushed to recover, "The truth is...." she turned back to look at the campers, most of whom were barely paying attention to them, she lowered her voice, "I'm kind of lonely without Jason."

Nico raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?" He said, sounding like he didn't believe her at all. "What about Leo? Or Annabeth? Or your siblings?"

"My siblings are great and I love them, but we don't really have all that much in common, ya know? Annabeth has been spending all her free time working on an architectural portfolio for some firm she wants to work at. And Leo spends whatever time he's not in the forge with Calypso, it makes me feel like the third wheel, ya know?" She'd meant it as a comforting lie, but the more Piper thought about it, the more she realized it was true. She really hadn't spent any time with anyone other than Jason the last couple weeks, it was actually kind of sad.

They had stopped walking as they spoke, and the campers were finally catching up. Nico turned to them and called out, "Keep up, we're almost at Zeus' Fist." Turning back to Piper he said, "I get it. I spent pretty much all my time with Will until...." A look of sadness passed over his face, "You know." He finished lamely. Piper wanted to console him, almost reaching out to touch him until she remember that Nico still wasn't big on physical affection from anyone other than Will. "I'd probably have been pretty lonely too, but Jason barely let me have a second to myself once he found out." The ghost of a smile graced Nico's lips, and Piper couldn't help the giggle she let out.

"You know he's just trying to be helpful, but because he's Jason he tends to go a little overboard. He treats every little problem like a quest he's gotta be the hero for." To Piper's surprise, that actually made Nico laugh. It sounded nice, and Piper decided she wanted to hear it more often.

Soon enough they had arrived at Zeus's fist, and Nico explained what they'd be doing. "We're going to divide into two teams, runners and trackers. The runners are going to get a two minute lead to run and hide in the forest, then the trackers are gonna have to try and find them using clues like footprints, matted grass, and noise throughout the forest. If a runner catches you, you have to come back to the Fist." Nico jerked a thumb at the pile of rocks behind him and Piper. "Once all the runners have been caught, will switch the teams. Any questions?"

A camper with a shock of curly blond hair from the Hephaestus Cabin raised his hand, "Yeah, what are you two gonna be doing?"

"We're going to be sitting here and keeping an eye on the people who get caught. Make sure no one tries to run off." He crossed his arms as if challenging them to complain. A number of the campers began to grumble about it, Piper and Nico would get to sit down and relax while they had to run through the hot and humid forest. Piper stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Come on everyone! You guys are lucky, you get to have all the fun while we just sit here and wait." She gave them all her brightest smile, "Now form into two teams and get ready." The grumbling stopped and the whole group started dividing into teams without any further complaint. She and Nico shared smirks before sending the runner group off to hide.

"Do you always charmspeak campers to get them to do what you say?" Nico asked. Piper laughed, sitting down and leaning back on Zeus' Fist.

"No, but if it lets us get out of running around the woods in this heat then I don't see the problem." Reaching for her water bottle, Piper remembered the drink mix Drew had given her. She took out the packet and looked at it again, it was pink with the word "desire" written in dark red cursive. Knowing Drew, it was probably some low calorie lemonade thing so she could keep her girlish figure. But Piper figured it would at least add a bit of taste to her water. Tearing open the packet, she poured it into her waterbottle, before shaking it to make the powder dissolve. Once it was all mixed in, it looked a bit like pink lemonade. Although it smelled like bubble gum, which wasn't really encouraging, but Piper shrugged and took a drink.

The first thing Piper noticed was that it didn't taste like lemonade or bubble gum, it was like she'd drunk a slug of perfume, and when she swallowed it burned like alcohol. She started coughing as soon as it was down, her throat feeling raw.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, once she'd recovered. Looking down into her water bottle, Piper frowned. This must have been some prank from Drew. She'd known that the whole 'I'm sorry' routine had been a trick. _Great joke, Drew. You wasted a perfectly good bottle of water._ She began to turn the bottle over, before she stopped herself. They were gonna be out here for at least another hour, and it was too hot to go without water. With a frustrated sigh, Piper replaced the lid and leaned back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Piper grunted.

Nico shrugged at her reply, and the two counselors fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying a respite from the heat and the exercise of the day. It was a welcome change of pace for Piper, who felt like she didn't get much quiet time at all. She really did love her siblings in the Aphrodite cabin, but someone was always talking about something, usually boys or make up or clothes. She and Jason were capable of prolonged silence, but if Leo was around he was talking constantly. Nico, however, seemed totally content to just sit here. Looking over at him, Piper thought he was just glad to have some company, which she found she was more than happy to provide.

They'd been sitting at Zeus' Fist for about ten minutes when Piper started to feel funny. She felt hot, or rather, hotter than before. Trying to cool down, she took another swig from her water bottle, doing her best to ignore the burn of it going down her throat. But it didn't help, it felt like her skin was vibrating. She was beginning to feel fidgety, and.... horny. The heat was pooling between her legs, she felt the throbbing there, the need to touch herself becoming overwhelming. _What the hell?_ She thought. Piper stood up, shifting from leg to leg, feeling energy thrum through her body as the arousal slowly built up between her thighs. "Fuck..." She gasped.

"Piper?" The sound of her name brought her eyes to Nico, who had stood up, a concerned look on his beautiful face. _Has Nico always been so cute?_ His eyes were dark, sensitive, his lips pursed with concern and all Piper wanted to do was push him back against the rocks and kiss him. His skinny frame and pale skin looked so soft, and before she even knew what she was doing, she was reaching out and cupping his cheek, making Nico flinch at the sudden contact. His face turned red as she moved closer. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously, _Gods, I bet he tastes sooo good!_ His skin was oddly cool to the touch, and Piper found it was a delightful contrast to how hot her own body felt.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Nico asked, pulling her hand away and taking a step back. His words broke the spell she was under, and Piper pulled away from him hastily. But she could still feel the need between her legs, there was a seductive voice in her head telling her to do all sorts of dirty things to him. _It would be so easy, he's so skinny, he wouldn't be able to resist._ Piper couldn't believe what she was thinking. Nico was her friend, he'd just gone through a break up, he was gay for Gods sake! And she was dating Jason.

 _Jason's not here though, and I need some cock. I need_ Nico's _cock._ Piper shook her head back and forth violently, as if she could force the thoughts from her head.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Nico asked, moving forward, reaching out a hand to her shoulder. The brief contact, even through the fabric of her shirt, felt amazing. Like electricity shooting through her body straight to her core. She pulled away like she'd been shocked. Nico's face, _his adorable, kissable face_ , grew more concerned.

"I'm sorry, I....I need to go!" She turned and ran for the camp grounds, hoping that if she could put some distance between herself and Nico the urges might go away with me. She ran through the forest, trying to ignore the barrage of sexual nightmares assaulting her brain.

She burst into the Aphrodite cabin, running into the bathroom and splashing some water on her face. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ She asked herself, looking into the mirror. She looked fine, kind of hot and sweaty, but otherwise totally normal. But she was soooo horny. She hadn't ever been this turned on before, not even the first time she'd seen Jason naked. All she could think about was sex, specifically having sex with Nico. She felt so gross, she'd been so close to jumping Nico there in the forest. She didn't know if she would have been able to stop herself if things had gone any further.

Her underwear was soaked, she was honestly worried that she'd find a wet spot over the crotch of her shorts, but there was nothing to be found. Taking a deep breath, Piper closed her eyes and tried to think clearly. She couldn't go back out feeling like this, Gods only know what would happen if she ran into Nico again. She needed to take care of this problem now.

Piper peeked back into the main room of the cabin, none of her siblings were there. Everyone was supposed to be at whatever their assigned activity was. Taking a deep breath, Piper closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower so that no one would hear her if they came back to the cabin. She unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them to the floor. Her plain black boxers had a noticeable wet spot between her legs, the needy ache there growing with each passing minute. She needed relief so bad. With a shaky hand, she dipped her fingers into the waistband of her underwear, gently moving to her wet lips. She gasped when her fingers made contact, she was so much more sensitive than usual, it felt like she was burning up. She slowly dipped a finger between her folds, and she cried out in pleasure. "Oh gods!" She moaned, it felt so good. She added another finger, beginning to pump her fingers in and out of her cunt vigorously. Her moans increasing in volume as she surrendered to the pleasure. Her knees buckled and she had to grip the sink with her free hand to stay standing.

As she masturbated, her mind filled with images of her and Nico. She couldn't force them away, they made her feel hotter, and as she came closer and closer to her release, the images grew more explicit. First they were simply kissing, then their hands were roaming each other's bodies. Her hands clawing at his back, his hair, his ass. His gripping her hips, palming her ass, groping her tits. Piper's hand left the sink, moving under her shirt to grasp at her breast. "Fuck!" She moaned, her tits were so sensitive. She could feel her orgasm coiling in her stomach, she couldn't take it much longer. The pictures in her head were driving her forward, she wasn't trying to resist them anymore. She embraced them, moaning and crying out in pleasure as she imagined herself riding Nico in the woods, her breasts bouncing, Nico mewling and squirming beneath her in pleasure. She moved a hand to her clit, both in the fantasy and real life. "Oh gods, oh Gods! Nico!" Piper cried out, her orgasm washing over her, her vision going white and her body collapsing to her knees.

She stayed there for a few minutes while she recovered, her body recovering from what had to be the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. Piper felt a mix of shame and fear wash over her. Shame at having acted so wantonly, fantasizing about someone other than Jason, masturbating in her cabin's bathroom. Fear because she could already feel herself getting horny again. What was wrong with her?

Piper ended up taking a real shower, needing to wash away the smell of sweat and cum that had built up. The cool spray of the water helped calm her down a bit, she just needed to figure out what was happening.She redressed in a pair of black gym shorts and a purple shirt, before heading back to camp. When she stepped out of her cabin, she ran into Drew again. The older girl gave her a once over and smirked at her, "You changed your outfit, sweetie. What happened, get a little too hot and heavy out here for ya?" Drew said it with a teasing tone, and Piper immediately understood.

"You did this to me?" She accused, getting in Drew's face. "What the fuck did you do to me?" She practically throttled the other girl. Drew shoved her away.

"Get off me, you bitch!" Piper fell back, and a few surrounding campers began to watch the two Aphrodite girls. Drew brushed a misplaced hair behind her ear and lowered her voice. "Let's just say that that drink mix I gave you was a little gift from Mom. You know how she loves for us to have fun." Piper was seething, Drew had drugged her, turned her into this mess of lust. Piper stood back up and grabbed her sister's arm.

"Tell me how to fix it, now." She watched Drew frown, trying to resist the charmspeak Piper put into the words. Finally she relented, giving Piper a sickeningly sweet smile.

"There's no cure. You're just gonna have to wait it out, hon." Piper wanted to punch the other girl, wanted to rip her to shreds. Her mind was becoming fuzzy, her arousal mixing with her rage and confusing her. More thoughts of Nico intruded on her thoughts, and her grip on Drew tightened as she tried to force them away. "You shouldn't try to resist it, Mom wouldn't appreciate her gift going to waste. I'm sure Jason won't mind."

Piper opened her mouth to reply when someone shouted out to them, "Piper, are you okay?" Piper turned around and Nico was coming towards them, eyes looking back and forth between her and Drew. Piper cursed under her breath and turned back around, trying to ignore the growing throb between her legs. Drew looked from her to Nico, before her eyes lit up with amusement.

"No way!" She laughed, pulling her arm free and beginning to laugh earnestly. "Oh Gods, you poor bitch." She was doubled over, Piper's rage only growing as she was mocked. Everyone nearby was staring at them now, and Nico was almost at her side. She felt her face heat up with shame, and she turn and ran, needing to get away from everyone, away from Nico. Drew's laughter and Nico's calls followed after her.

When Piper finally stopped, she was in the middle of the Strawberry fields. She sat down at the top of a hill and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't handle this, just the sight of Nico made her want to ride him until she couldn't walk for a week. She didn't even know how long this stupid thing lasted. She worried her braid between her fingers as she tried to figure out what to do. She though about going to one of the Hecate kids and seeing if any of them could fix it, but Piper didn't know any of them all that well. She couldn't trust that they wouldn't spread word around the whole camp. It would be too awkward to talk to Chiron about, and Mr. D would probably just shrug and say it wasn't his problem. She let out a yell of frustration, pulling her knees to her chest, and ignoring the urge to touch herself. _I'm gonna lose my mind._

"Piper?" A soft voice called, and for a moment Piper panicked, thinking Nico had come after her. But when she turned around it was just Annabeth. "Are you okay? I saw you and Drew arguing, and then you just ran away." Annabeth sat down next to Piper, "What's going on?" Piper was quiet for a moment, weighing her options. But ultimately she decided if she could tell anyone, it was Annabeth. So she explained the whole thing, how Drew had faked making up with her, given her this weird lust powder, and how ever since she drank it, all Piper could do was think about fucking Nico.

Annabeth listened quietly, her face morphing with anger, concern, repulsion, and ultimately sympathy. She wrapped a supportive arm around Piper's shoulder, the other girl having sounded positively despondent by the end of her story. "Well, if you're determined not to tell Chiron, then you're gonna have to pray to Aphrodite and hope she helps." It didn't make Piper feel much better, Aphrodite was generally very loving towards her children, but her ideas about sex and relationships could be unconventional at the best of times. Still, it was better than doing nothing.

Piper avoided Nico as best she could for the rest of the day. The dull throb between her legs was still there, but she was able to resist it more easily, so long as she couldn't see the son of Hades. That night she offered the majority of her dinner to Aphrodite as a sacrifice. _Mother, please help me deal with this stupid lust._ She watched her food burn up in the flames, and she waited for a moment, hoping the lust would leave her. But it didn't.

Dinner went by tortuously slow, Piper didn't have much of an appetite, and she couldn't keep from looking over at Nico every few minutes. He looked lonely sitting by himself at the Hades table, and part only Piper felt bad for him. The greater part of her wanted him though. She couldn't help from squirming as her mind filled with lusty thoughts. _I could take him right here, that would cheer him up. The whole camp getting to watch while I ride him to completion again and again and again._ Nico looked over at her, and the brief eye contact sent Piper spiraling, she looked away, fearing that she'd lose control.

While the rest of her cabin went off to the campfire for songs, Piper excused herself under the pretense of not feeling well. If Aphrodite wasn't going to fix this, then the best chance Piper had was that she could sleep this off. She tossed and turned at first, trying desperately to ignore the needy ache of her cunt. Finally she fell into a fitful sleep.

Piper found herself at a wedding, surrounded by people she'd never met. She was sitting in the back of a large cathedral, beautiful stained glass windows on the walls. The man was a tall African-American with a bald head in an elegant tux. His wife was a small white woman with long dark hair and a beautiful white dress. The priest was pronouncing the couple man and wife, and as the kissed a woman next to Piper said, "They're a beautiful couple aren't they?" Piper turned and was surprised to find her mother sitting next to her. Her hair was curled perfectly, and she was wearing a form fitting red dress. As always, she looked effortlessly beautiful.

"Mom," Piper began, "please tell me you heard my prayers earlier!" Aphrodite favored her daughter with a smile.

"Of course I did, sweetheart. That's why I'm here. You and I need to have a little chat." The scene around them changed, and suddenly they were in the honeymoon suite of a hotel. Aphrodite's outfit had changed into a blue lace teddy, her nipples visible through the lace. Piper shut her eyes.

"Mother! Can you please put some clothes on?" Aphrodite's laughter rang through the room, it was such a sweet sound, like a song.

"This is exactly what we have to talk about, there's nothing wrong with sexuality. You don't need to resist the potion Drew gave you."

"She didn't give me a potion, she drugged me!" Piper protested, her back turned on her half-naked mom. "And now I can't stop thinking about..."

"About the Hades boy, yes I know." Piper could practically see the smile on her mother's lips, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, I don't see why you don't go for it. It's not like Jason would ever know." Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing, she turned out, locking her eyes with the goddess.

"Are you serious?! Jason's my boyfriend! I love him!"

"I know you do, dear. I'm not saying you should break up with him, or to start courting Hades' moody brat. But you drank so much of my little gift that you're going to be like this for days if you don't act on it. Piper, honey, you'll go mad with lust." Aphrodite gave her a sympathetic look, and Piper's face fell. Were those really her only two options? Sleep with Nico or lose her mind from this stupid potion? Either way, there was a problem with fixing it.

"Even if I wanted to have sex with Nico-"

"Which you do, and should." Aphrodite interrupted.

"Even if that _were_ true, there's a huge problem. Nico is gay!"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at her daughter, "You mortals are so certain of things, sexuality isn't so black and white. Nico di Angelo has primarily shown interest in men, yes. In fact, I rather liked him and that Apollo boy, they were cute. But he's not immune to a woman's charms, especially not the charms of my own daughter. If you make the first move, he won't resist." Aphrodite gave Piper a wicked smile, "And even if he did, it's nothing that a little charmspeak couldn't fix."

"MOM!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." The goddess laughed, "You're so serious, Piper. Listen to me, you aren't betraying Jason. This is lust, not love, it's not even real lust. You're doing this for your own health, look at it that way. Under normal circumstances you would never do this." Piper worried her braid between her fingers, her mother's words made sense to her. If this was something she _had_ to do, then there was no harm in doing it right? Jason didn't need to know. She and Nico would keep it a secret between the two of them. "That's my girl. Now why don't wake up and go show that brooding boy a good time?"

Before Piper could so much as say goodbye, she was awake back in her bunk in the Aphrodite cabin. She was instantly aware of how horny she was, the worst it had been since she first drank the potion. _Well, I guess I have to do this_. Piper thought, swinging her legs out of bed, only to find them bare. Looking down, Piper saw her clothes had changed. Instead of the sweats she'd fallen asleep in, she was wearing a lacy black babydoll that clung to her curves, and had an absurdly deep v revealing the sides of her breasts. _MOTHER!_

* * *

Nico had trouble sleeping at the best of times. Will used to worry over the fact that Nico usually didn't get more than a few hours a night. Recently it had been even worse, his mind too busy thinking about Will. The older boy had claimed that it wasn't anything Nico had done, that they'd just grown apart, but Nico couldn't make himself believe that. He must have done something wrong, there had to be a reason Will didn't want him anymore.

Today had only made things worse. When Piper had first started hanging around him, he'd been kind of annoyed. But then he'd actually appreciated the company, he'd spent so much time with Will that he was used to being around Apollo kids all day. When Jason told Nico he had to go to Camp Jupiter, Nico had expected to spend the next week or two mostly on his own. Instead Piper had made some pretty obvious schedule changes to spend time with him, Jason's idea most likely, and he found himself getting along with her. She wasn't as overly energetic and loud as her boyfriend, she could be quiet for more than a handful of minutes at a time. It was nice.

But then Piper had started freaking out, while they were 'showing' the younger kids tracking, she'd grabbed his face and gotten real close to him. Her eyes had been all dark and glassy, like she was in a trance. He'd thought for a moment that she was gonna kiss him or something, and then she'd run off. He'd been so confused that he'd barely paid any attention to the rest of the tracking game. Shortly afterwards he'd found her arguing with Drew Tanaka on the green, and as soon as she'd seen him she'd turn and run away. Nico had tried to ask Drew what was going on, but she'd only laughed at him, telling him that he'd have to find out for himself. Piper had avoided him for the rest of the day, leaving Nico feeling like he'd driven her away too.

Nico was drawn out of his moping by the sound of a creak from outside his cabin. "Who's there?" He called out, sitting up in bed.

"Relax," A voice called back, opening the door to his cabin slowly, "It's just me, Nico." Piper came in, dressed in a large overcoat. The door swung closed behind her, plunging the windowless cabin into darkness. Nico had adjusted, but Piper stood there motionless for a minute. "How the hell do you even see in here?" She complained. Nico let out a little chuckle and clapped his hands softly, a pair of torches in the back corners of the cabin flickered to life, shedding dim light on the cabin. "Oh my Gods," Piper said, her eyes widening as she looked around the cabin, fidgeting nervously the whole time. "The beds are coffins, I thought Hazel was joking." She seemed determined to look anywhere but at Nico.

"They're comfier than they look." Nico replied, before asking "Piper, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." Piper seemed to jump at his question, her hands playing with the ends of her uncombed hair. Finally making eye contact, the Cherokee girl slowly began to move towards him.

"I need your help with something." She said, sitting at the foot of Nico's bed. Her hand running over the soft velvet sheets, breaking eye contact again. _She's so nervous_. Nico figured this must have something to do with why she'd been acting weird all day.

"Anything, what is it?" Nico said, causing Piper to let out a humorless laugh. She met his eyes again, and Nico heard a sharp intake of breath. She shook her head, as if she didn't believe him. "I mean, just tell me what you need." He reached out tentatively and took Piper's hand, her body seeming to stiffen at the unexpected contact.

"Maybe..." She began, taking another deep breath, "Maybe it's better if I just show you." Nico opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but before he could get out a single word she had pressed her lips over top of his. He moved his hands to her shoulders, but she pushed him down into the bed. Piper straddled his hips and he felt her tongue moving against his own, her moans entering his mouth.

Nico knew he wasn't gay, he'd always noticed girls were cute, but never in the same way that he noticed Percy or Will. But then one day while visiting Camp Jupiter he'd seen Reyna in these yogapants, and he just couldn't take his eyes off her butt. At first he'd been really freaked out, sending an Iris message to Will, terrified that something was wrong. Will had laughed at him, calmly explaining that he might be bisexual, or even pansexual, sexuality wasn't a black and white thing. Nico had been relieved, he wasn't an even bigger freak than he'd thought. Though Will had told him it was rude to ogle your friend's ass when they weren't looking, teasing him about it every time Reyna came up in conversation.

With that said, Nico wasn't immune to the effect Piper was having on him. He'd always thought she was pretty, but she was Jason's girlfriend. He couldn't do that to one of his best friends. Summoning all his willpower, Nico gently pushed Piper away. "What are you doing?" He asked, breathlessly. Piper growled at him, grabbing his shirt tightly and moving in close to him. "Piper!" He protested.

"I can't take it, Nico!" She cried, sounding anxious. "Drew tricked me into drinking this fucking potion, and now all I can think about is fucking you." She began grinding her hips down against his slowly hardening cock, making Nico bite down a moan. "Please!" She begged, looking at him with hungry eyes, Nico felt a strange mixture of fear and arousal that he'd never experienced before. "I've been trying to control myself all day, but I can't take it anymore. I need you, Nico." Her voice had taken on a husky quality while she talked, somehow turning him on even more. He tried to think of all the reasons they couldn't do this, but the feeling of her grinding down on his cock was driving him nuts. 

"Piper!" He moaned, "What abo- oh fuck! What about Jason?"

Piper stopped her grinding and glared down at Nico. "Nico, you want this. It will feel so good for both of us. Don't you want to feel good?" Nico felt his mind getting hazy as Piper spoke, her voice was so soft and warm. _She's right, it'll feel so good_. He thought. Without thinking, his hands went to Piper's hips, she smiled down at him. "Good boy." Piper's hands went to the zipper on her coat, pulling it down, revealing the lacy babydoll underneath. She shrugged it off, and Nico's eyes widened. He reached up and pulled Piper into a kiss, their tongues wrestling as Piper began moving against him again.

Nico squirmed and moaned underneath her, her hips felt so good against his hard cock. Her perky, full breasts pushed up by her lingerie, and smooth stomach moving back and forth seductively. "Come on," Piper moaned, pulling Nico's shirt over his head, "I can't wait any longer." She moved off of him, pulling away the covers from his lap. Nico swallowed nervously as PIper licked her lips at the sight of his bulge. This was all new for him, Will was the only person who had ever seen him naked. But Piper didn't have any of his hesitation. Without preamble she pulled them down, moaning at the way his cock swung free.

Stripping off her babydoll, and pulling down her equally lacy panties, Piper pushed Nico back into the bed. Nico was overwhelmed, she was beautiful, her tan skin soft and perfect, breasts round and perky, stomach toned. There was only a small, well groomed patch of pubic hair above her lips. His eyes raced all over her body, never resting on one spot for long. Piper smiled down at him, clearly enjoying his ogling. Pulling him into a kiss, the daughter of Aphrodite, moved forward, slipping his cock inside of her.

Their moans echoed through the dimly lit cabin, Nico had never felt anything like this before. Piper's cunt was so wet and warm and tight, Nico thought he was gonna explode. "Yes!" Piper cried, "Gods, I've been waiting for this all day!" She began moving on top of him, increasing the pleasure exponentially. Her breasts bouncing in time with her movements. Nico began to move his hips with Piper's causing the older girl to moan even louder.

It didn't last long, before long Nico was squirming, any rhythm he might have had lost as he neared his release. "Piper, I.... Oh Gods, I'm gonna....." He came with a hoarse cry, exploding deep inside of his friend. Piper rode him fast through his orgasm, moaning and growling in pleasure. To Nico it felt like it was endless and over all too soon as the same time. When he finally recovered, Piper was looking down at him with a lusty smile.

"Wasn't that as good as I said it would be?" Nico could only nod weakly, his mind reeling from what had just happened. "That's right. And guess what, we're gonna do it again. I don't think the potion's worn off yet." She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Because I'm still so horny for your nice hard cock." Nico whimpered meekly. "I think we might have to go all night long."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the longest single chapter/work I've ever written. And I'm sure it's got some OOCness given how long it's been since I read these books. But it was an idea that popped into my head, so I hope some of you got something good out of it. If there's interest I might write some more smut with these characters, and others.


End file.
